


got game

by professortennant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, dom!Phil, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Phil shows Melinda exactly the kind of game he has.





	

Melinda’s breath is harsh in his ear, hands gripping his hips and her head tilted back. Phil’s lips are busy nipping and sucking along the veins and tendons in her neck and at the sound of her moan, he chuckles low and throaty against her. She lost her shirt long ago, it’s laying somewhere by his front door.

Melinda is living fire in his hands–hot and wild and out of control. Her leg hitches up over his hip, rubbing herself against him and urging him on, panting harshly in his ear. 

“Phil, fuck, please. Touch me.”

His hands, so used to dropping empty clips and reloading firearms and picking locks and the occasional hand-to-hand combat, are suddenly thick and slow. 

Phil can’t quite make his brain send the correct signals to his hands because he’s fumbling with her bra clasp, unable to unhook the material and free Melinda’s breasts from her bra.

He growls in frustration and bites down on her shoulder in punishment for giggling at him. It may have been meant to punish, but it turns her on further: the feel of his teeth and tongue on her shoulder marking her. She nuzzles at his ear and hair and licks at the patch of skin by his ear before sucking on his earlobe, biting down gently.

She hisses in his ear, “C’mon, Coulson, I thought you had game.”

Phil, still working on the metal hooks of her bra, walks her back to the bed, and he needs–needs–to relieve some pressure. He’s hard and he fucking wants her.

She lands on her back with an oomph and there’s no giggle from her as he presses her down into the mattress, covers her body with his and grinds against her. Her legs fall open to let him settle more firmly against her and her hands go to his ass, gripping and pulling him closer. 

This is how it should be: Phil on top of her, always.

Phil’s lips cover hers, swallow her moans and strokes her mouth and teeth and lips with his tongue. He sucks her bottom lip and bites down lightly, reminding her who’s in charge. 

His hands grab her waist and in a single move, his mouth still on hers, he flips them over so she’s on top…at least for now. Now on top of him and straddling his waist, Melinda takes the opportunity to dig her nails into his chest and swivel her hips, as if riding him. 

Phil bucks up and then forces himself to focus, to get the fucking bra off of her. She leans forward and licks a stripe up his neck and lets her hair fall around them, creating a curtain. 

“You planning on fucking me tonight, Phil, or what?”

Finally, finally, the hooks release and her bra falls forward. Phil pulls the material away from her and takes a moment to drink her in: perfect breasts and dark, dusty nipples that are tight and peaked just for him. He raises himself up and takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking and laving at the skin before biting down gently. 

She hisses and clutches at him, tightly. “Oh, Phil…yes.”

He rolls them back over so she’s beneath him, so he has the power, and grins down at her.

“Told you I had game.”


End file.
